uglybettyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lyin', the Watch and the Wardrobe
Plot It's Halloween, and in the Suarez household the day starts with both Betty and Hilda asking Ignacio about his false Social Security card, but he seems too busily immersed in the festivities. Justin, on the other hand, dresses up as a sailor (he's channeling Gene Kelly from On the Town). Betty's idea of celebrating is to dress up as a butterfly for what is supposed to be a work Halloween party. At work, Betty shows up in her outfit... only to discover that there is no costume party (it looks like Marc made a series of prank e-mails). Betty is about to have her work cut out for her when Daniel asks her to track down his lost watch, which he left at a girlfriend's place, but he can't remember which one. He tells Betty to get Amanda to help her, but it appears that Amanda may be holding back in a jealous fit, for it turns out that she has the watch. Betty finally puts two and two together, and confronts Amanda in the bathroom. Amanda reveals to Betty that she always wanted Daniel for herself but she is tired of his constant one-night stands with other women and admits her hope that he'll pick her, knowing it'll never happen. Having got this off her chest, Amanda pulls her self together, and tells Betty to forget what she just said. She gives the watch to Betty, who in turn passes it back to Daniel. In between the melee, Betty finds herself smitten by Henry from accounting, who has come down to chat to Betty. Earlier in the day, Walter gave Betty a gift of a hollow pumpkin with candy in the middle. He told Betty to eat the candy in the pumpkin until she finds her gift. The gift is the key to Walter's apartment, with a note asking her to move in with him. With so many things distracting her, Betty has no time to give Walter an answer but does find time to have lunch with Henry after he invites her to the sushi bar across the street. When Walter turns up at Betty's work and asks where she is, Amanda tells him. Walter arrives just as Henry is about to let Betty taste the sushi, confronts the two and walks off. In the end Betty tells Henry that she wants to work things out with Walter. She does just that, with Walter nixing the living arrangements and agreeing to continue dating for now. As for Daniel, his day is spent visiting his mother Claire, who has been in a rehab clinic for over a month for her drinking problems, the result of her troubled marriage to Bradford after his admitted affair with Fey. While Daniel asks his mother about the music box and the night she burned the magazines, Claire asks her son to take her out for lunch at a restaurant. Daniel is leery about taking her to a place that serves alcohol. They go and during the lunch conversation Claire tells Daniel that he is going the same route as his dad, but this wasn't something Daniel wants to hear... then she tells him to give her the glass of wine so she can have a "sip" (she swallows the whole glass). Claire tells Daniel that the affair between Bradford and Fey had been going on for twenty years. When she and Fey went to confront Bradford in his office to make him choose, she tells Daniel to guess who ended up dead and who ended up in rehab. Later that day, Daniel confronts Bradford about the affair. Bradford says that he didn't want to hurt Daniel or Claire and regrets making that mistake. Daniel discloses to Bradford his knowledge of the burned glasses and license plate from Fey's music box (which Bradford had hidden away to cover his tracks, but lost). Bradford had told Steve to seek out the person who's been leaking the info to Daniel with the aim of having his son turn against him. After leaving the office Daniel is left confused. Amanda runs into him in the lift and suggests seeing him that night, even just to chat. Daniel is too distracted, wants to be alone, and turns down her offer. Meanwhile, Wilhelmina's plan for a date with a younger man takes a turn for the worse when she is called a cradle robber on Fashion TV, and it appears that Marc, who is dressed up as "Halloween Betty" and was jokingly given a raise for it (but not anymore), may have something to do with it. So she makes him find a replacement date that she can take to a major event and gets Christina to create a dress for her. When Wilhelmina attempts to try it on she is horrified to learn that she can't fit into the size-2 designer gown, with Christina blurting out that Slater has gained weight. Wils decides to shed some pounds, using steam and diet, which helps as Christina finally gives her a dress that fits better and just in time to take the same young guy out to the event until her daughter Nico shows up. Later, Wilhelmina talks to the mystery woman about what happened between Daniel and Bradford, which prompts the semi-bandaged person to make plans for the return of Fey Sommers. As Halloween comes to a close, Ignacio finally comes clean to Betty, admitting that he came to the United States illegally, and leaving Betty shocked and stunned by his confession. Notes Trivia The title of the episode is a reference to C.S. Lewis's novel, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Also Starring *Elizabeth Penn Payne: Masked Woman *Stelio Savante: Steve *Judith Light: Claire Meade *Christopher Gorham: Henry Grubstick Video 105 05